Sky
Sky is the King of Eraklyon, formerly the prince and apparent heir to the throne. His mother is Samara, who is the Queen of Eraklyon until Bloom marries into his family and his father is Erendor, King of Eraklyon, who had voluntarily abdicated and given the throne to Sky. He is also a member of the Specialists and is Thoren's cousin. Appearance |-|Civilian= Sky season 4.jpg|Part of Sky's civilian in Season 4. 646d2d66027ee2710d729f56fcebad92.png|Sky's civilian in Season 5 |-|Red Fountain Uniform= SkyNick.png|Sky's Red Fountain uniform. |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= Sky89.png|Sky's Red Fountain uniform. |-|Wedding Outfit= Specialists Wedding Outfit.jpg Personality Sky has a strong sense of duty that sometimes puts him at odds with Bloom or Riven. Despite this, he is generally seen as likable to his peers as they show no problems with having Sky lead them, with the exception of Riven in Season 6. He is kind towards others and seems to have no problem making friends. He is also quick to spring into action whenever someone needs help which can be seen during the second season, where Sky rushes to free Aisha from acid spit while Bloom could not do anything. Sky also has a strong loyalty towards his kingdom, Eraklyon, even if he does often butt heads with his father. Even though he does not enjoy having to endure royal training, Sky knows that he must go through with it all in order to become a proper king to his people when the time comes. Sky has a tendency to become jealous, overprotective and even possessive of Bloom whenever he believes that their relationship is threatened in any way. In Season 4, after learning of Bloom's previous relationship with Andy, Sky becomes somewhat paranoid of the musician and is easily set off whenever he sees Bloom and Andy together. He was genuinely irked by how close they were, though, it could be possible that it was because he was inexperienced with non-royal or Earth mannerisms. In Season 7, Sky even fights with Bloom's bonded fairy animal, Elas, though, it was mainly due to Elas trying to cut into their alone time. Ironically, Sky has also been shown trying to keep his past relationships in the past (namely with Diaspro), but his jealousy can cause him to question Bloom's loyalty to him whenever he feels as if their relationship is in jeopardy. Pre-Series As a child, Sky went to the same school as his cousin, Thoren, on Eraklyon. One day they were attacked by monkey-soldiers and scared, his cousin left him to fight alone. According to Sky, he barely survived that fight. Since this day he has held hatred for him until Daphne's coronation as the crown princess in Season 6. Before the school year started, presumably a year before the events of Season 1 as all the Specialistv were well acquainted with each other by the time of the battle with Knut at Bloom's house, he switched places with his squire, Brandon, to have more freedom of action as well diverging all threats on his life from Yoshinoya to someone else. He had an arranged fiancée, Diaspro, however, he managed to break up with Diaspro before him and Bloom fell in love. Skills He is an excellent swordsman. His translucent, blue Phantoblade is styled after a long sword, and he also uses a matching blue phantoshield, a boomerang and a hover board (all translucent like his sword). He is also a competent archer and can fight on the back of a dragon in the air. Trivia *For the majority of Season 1, Sky switching identities with Brandon is quite similar to what Queen Amidala did in Star Wars: Phantom Menace. *His name has English origin and is a variant of "Skye". *He is the only member of the Specialists who came from monarchy rule (as a king). *He once thought Bloom was a sailor when she mentioned that she went to Six Flags during the Pixie rescue mission. *In the first season, it is shown that Sky has a dog named Lady. He is the only known Specialist to have a pet. *He is an accomplished boarder as he was clearly impressed with Aisha's skill. *Sky and Bloom are the only ones known to have exes, who are Diaspro and Andy respectively. *Sky, Nabu and Aisha had arranged marriages, but unlike Nabu and Aisha's, his went downhill and ended up being called off in favor of Bloom. *In the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, the scene where Sky meets Bloom on the Alfea rooftop on his board is similar to that of Aladdin meeting Jasmine on the magic carpet in the Disney movie Aladdin. *One of Sky's guardians has a similar appearance to Diaspro. *In the 4Kids dub, his birthday is April 27. *He and Brandon are the strongest of the Specialists. *Though they are friends, he has a strong rivalry with Riven. *In the fifth Season, he is the prince of Eraklyon, but in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, he said that he had his coronation. *He and Brandon do not switch identities in the Nickelodeon dub. *In Season 5, Bloom said he is the best Wind Rider at Red Fountain. **It is unknown if Sky really is the best Wind Rider of Red Fountain as it was not said from someone who could have a real objective opinion on that. ***As Sky's fiancee, Bloom may have said this because he is the best for her. She may also have said this to cheer him up since he had lost his memory not long before and he was troubled by that. *Sky is the first and only Specialist to enter the Infinite Ocean. **He and Helia are the only specialists known to have gone to another dimension besides Earth. Helia has entered the Legendarium World and Sky has entered the Infinite Ocean. *Sky and Helia are the only Specialists to change their hairstyles. *In Season 7, he is jealous of Elas, but they later make up and become friends. *Sky's DuArt voice actor also voices Smee and Cliff from World of Winx. Category:Concepts